Lord of the Flies, Children of the Corn Crossover
by tatonko
Summary: This Fan-Fiction tells the story of six of the Lord of the Flies guys (Jack, Ralph, Simon, Bill, Maurice and Roger) when they take a road-trip. The road trip takes a turn for the worst when they stumble upon the abandoned town, Gatlin. Gatlin has been taken over by the psychopathic children who have overthrown and murdered their parents. How will they survive in a town of psychos?


**A Lord of the Flies (by William Golding) and Children of the Corn (by Stephen King) crossover in a modern AU. **

**Gatlin, Nebraska**

During spring break, Simon, Jack, Ralph, Bill and Maurice all had met at Roger's house with their camping supplies and junk food. Every boy was excited for their first real road trip with no parents.

One by one they piled themselves into Roger's mom's minivan. Roger was driving, and Jack had called shotgun, Ralph, Simon and Bill were behind them and Maurice was stuck with all the luggage in the very back of the minivan. Still, this did not get Maurice down, he was already singing camp songs, making fart jokes and giggling, they hadn't even pulled out of the driveway.

Roger then started the car and after a few minutes were on the freeway. Jack opened some soda and chips and passed them around.

"Don't give any to Maurice" Roger said, "If he gets any more hyper, I will crash this car"

Hearing this, Jack tossed a unopened soda bottle back to Maurice. Roger sighs and Maurice begins to giggle.

Hours pass and suddenly the white minivan passes a sign saying: _Welcome to Nebraska_. Suddenly a question occurs to Ralph.

"Wait, where are we going?"

Jack clicked off the country radio station and turned around to Ralph and grins.

"Thats the point of a road trip, keep driving until you find somewhere with something to do! Then we can camp somewhere and have a good ol' time" Jack says gesturing out the window and continues to smile.

Suddenly Simon pipes up from in between Ralph and Bill.

"Where are we gonna camp? All I can see is corn for miles" He points out the window and everyone turns to look. And it was true, yellow corn and green stalks all around.

"Keep yer eyes on the road" Maurice says before returning to his lair in the back of the car. Roger returns his eyes to the road then mutters something under his breath.

"What?" Jack asks raising one eyebrow as he turns to Roger.

"I was saying that I haven't seen any cars in about an hour" Roger grumbles, clutching the steering wheel between his fists.

"Are you counting run-down tractors?" Maurice asks "Cause I like saw one on the side of the road about twenty-five minutes ago"

Roger sighs and pounds his head on the car horn, emitting a loud, blaring sound.

"Chill bruh, It's all chill, we'll figure a way to figure dis out bruh." Bill says calmly, putting on his shades and rolling down his window. Jack turns to face Bill and laughs.

"I thought blondes didn't look good in sunglasses" Jack says turning to Ralph.

"Hey! I so look good in shades!" Ralph protests, shoving Jack's seat.

Before Jack could respond to that, Simon speaks up and points out the window.

"Look guys! A sign!" Simon yells.

Roger stops the car and everyone looks out the window to see a dull green and gray sign saying: _Gatlin 5 miles, drive carefully, protect our children._ The sign had several bullet holes in it. Everyone sat in silence and to try to break the tension, Bill leans forward and turns the radio on, at first it was static then words began to came into the radio. Suddenly a loud voice booms over the radio.

"HOLY JESUS!" The voice yelled and everyone jumped and looked at the small minivan radio. "When they gonna know that way is death? When they gonna know that the wages of the world are paid for on the other side? Huh? Huh? The Lord has said there's many mansions in His house. But theres no room for the homose-" Jack quickly turned off the radio.

"What the hell was that?" Ralph yells "That was like some crazy littl-"

"Look, there's a radio tower over there, thats probably where it's coming from" Simon says, pointing over the wide fields of corn. And indeed , there was a silver tower miles away.

"Well, lets just keep driving" Bill says leaning over and looking at the dashboard "Plus, we're almost out of gas, better go to Gatlin"

"Okay then" Roger says, starting the car. They continue down the road at a faster pace than before.

Several minutes pass before anyone spoke again.

"Hey Jack," Roger begins, "Could you find a map, I need to figure out where we are" Roger looks at Jack and Jack begins to bustle and look for maps.

"Wait, where are they?" Jack asks.

Roger takes his eyes off the road and begins to point when Ralph screams from the back of the car.

"ROGER WATCH OUT YOUR GONNA HIT TH-"

The screech of the breaks and the large thump of the car running over something silences the six children. Ralph gasps and begins to shake in his seat.

"Tell me it was an animal" Roger whispers, clutching the steering wheel.

"I didn't see" Jack says quickly.

"TELL ME IT WAS AN ANIMAL!" Roger screams hitting his hands on the horn repeatedly. Ralph begins to sob from the backseat when Simon and Bill exit the car. Jack soon follows and they walk to the back of the white minivan.

Bill flicked up his shades and covers his face with his pale hands. Simon gasps and Jack covers his eyes.

"Roger ran over a kid!" Simon exclaims, he inhales sharply. "A little kid! Just like us!" Simon then lets out a high pitch scream and goes limp. Quickly, Jack catches Simon and places him on the ground.

The blood on the road is wet and red, not dried yet under the hot Nebraska sun. The tire marks are marked on the ground for almost fifteen feet. In the middle of the road lay a bloody mess of a child, maybe ten or eleven. It was a boy and he was wearing quite old fashioned clothes. He was facedown on the road.

Bravely, Jack walked over to body and turns it over. The blood is everywhere, mostly on his face and neck. The car couldn't have caused that! Jack thinks as he bends over to get a closer view. And he was right, there was a large gash on his neck.

"Holy hell" Jack murmurs. "Someone cut this kids throat."

Bill walks over, shaking and nods repeatedly.

"This was murder!" Bill tells Jack "Someone murdered this kid and chucked him out in the road right as we drove by!" He screams.

Realizing this, Jack looks around into the dark corn.

"They could be still here" Bill whispers looking around at the tall stalks of corn. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Bill spots an old brown briefcase. The object was out several feet into the corn, splattered in wet,red blood.

"Jack! Look!" Bill shouts, pointing into the corn. "It's like a suitcase! Maybe it was his!"

Jack looks over and sees the suitcase and pulls out his small pocket knife.

"I'm gonna go get it, grab the hunting knife and a blanket out of the car, we're gonna bring the body to Gatlin and report the murder" Jack says, very seriously.

Bill does what he's told and runs back to the minivan, just as Jack ventures into the corn. The first thing he noticed was that it was very claustrophobic, Simon would hate it. Then, remembering Simon,he turns to check on him. Simon was still there and sleeping peacefully. Jack sighed a sigh of relief and steps closer to the suitcase. Suddenly, Jack hears rustling in the corn to his left.

Jack turns but sees nothing, he quickly grabs the bloody suitcase and sprints back to Simon. Bill was wrapping up the body, his shirt covering his nose.

Jack set down the suitcase and scooped up Simon in his arms, Jack carried him back to the car. Ralph was drying his eyes when Jack carried Simon and set him down next to him.

"What happened?" Ralph said, looking up at Jack with his blue-gray eyes.

"Simon fainted" Jack replies quickly, turning away.

Bill was putting the body in the back of the minivan, awakening the sleeping Maurice.

"Ugh, I think I fell asleep" He comments looking at the blanket. "What's that?" Quickly he see's the blood stains and screams.

"What the holy shit!?" He screamed from the back from the minivan "What the hell!" Maurice jumped out of the car and out onto the road. He looked around nervously at Bill then Jack and screams.

After a couple seconds he stops and the Roger walks out of the car. Roger looks at the body then places his hands over his face.

"Oh god, I'm gonna go to jail" He murmured under his breath.

"No, no,no, Roger!" Bill begins "It wasn't you! Someone cut this kids throat! It was murder!"

"It was a kid?" Roger asks, still gloomy and sad. They all look down at their feet and Bill places the body in the minivan.

"Lets head to Gatlin" Jack said quickly, brushing his hands through his red hair. They all nod silently and they all crowd back into minivan.

Ralph, Simon, Bill and Maurice all crowded into the back of the minivan while Jack and Roger got into the front seat. They start the car and begin their drive to Gatlin.

Ralph noticed the first thing wrong with the town, as soon as they entered.

"Where is everyone?" Ralph asked looking outside, the streets were bare and no one was to be seen. Noticing this, all the boys look outside. Ralph was right, there was no people anywhere to be seen.

"Creepy as hell" Maurice whispers from the back. They all nod in agreement and Roger parks the minivan in front of a church.

"It's Sunday, the people are probably all in church" Roger says gesturing to the church.

"Good idea, Roger" Jack says unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car.

"Anyone else coming?" He asks, looking at the other five people.

"I'll come" Roger says, wiping the sweat of off his forehead.

"Me too" Ralph whispers, shoving Maurice out off the car too.

"I guess I'll come too" Maurice speaks while jumping out onto the pavement.

Bill glances at the still fainted Simon, and says: "I think I'll stay with Simon in the car"

The others nod and head into the dusty, old church. The church was brick and the red bricks were chipped and out of color. The seven steps leading up to the church were stone and there was an odd red color on them.

At the top of the steps there was two wooden doors and they were old and covered in dust. Jack, being the bravest, pushed open one of the doors, which let out a loud creaking sound. They walked in, their footsteps echoing through the large church.

The stained glass was shattered and spread all over the ground.

"Watch your step" Ralph says, kicking away a shattered bottle.

The group of four soon entered the main church, and found every seat empty.

"What the hell? Where is everyone?" Maurice asks looking around.

"I don't know...It's starting to freak me out" Jack says, picking up a book. The wide book was entitled: _Birth & Death Confirmations_. Not knowing of what he would find, Jack flipped to the page creased with a red ribbon bookmark. Inside showed the most recent deaths.

Amos Deigan (Richard) September 4, 2005-September 4, 2023

Isaac Renfrew (William September 19, 2005-September 19, 2023

Zepeniah Kirk (George) October 14, 2005-October 14, 2023

Mary Wells (Roberta) November 12, 2005-November 12, 2023

Yemen Hollis (Edward) January 5, 2006-January 5, 2024

Frowning, Jack slowly realized a terrible fact. The people in the town all died at 18, on their birthdays. Then an even bigger fact came upon him. It was 2014, none of these deaths had even happened!

"Oh Shit…" Jack murmured under his breath.

As Jack began to explain this to Roger, Maurice and Ralph, they were interrupted by a terrible screaming. Scared, the four boys run to the nearest window and stare outside.

Outside, to their horror, they see hundreds of children, about nine years old, running towards the minivan. The children, very small, all carried weapons. They were laughing and all held knives, pipes, hammers, rocks, one child even held a jackhandle. There was not a gun among them.

The boys gasped, and ran to the front of the church. Bill, was screaming and pounding on the window. Roger fumbled for the keys and unlocked the car with a click. They began to run down the steps when one of the kids reached the minivan. The child smashed the window with a rock, soon the other children surrounded the car. Jack pulled out his pocket knife and handed it to Ralph and yelled: "I'm gonna go find another weapon!" He sprinted inside.

Ralph, with the knife, threw it to Maurice.

"I don't know what to do with this either!" Maurice yelled at Ralph.

"Gimmie the damn knife!" Roger yells and grabs it from Maurice.

Roger flipped open the knife and began to start down the steps to the parking lot. Across the lot, was the children infested minivan. Roger began to run faster as they dragged the bloody, screaming Bill and the unconscious Simon out of the car.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked chapter one! Please review what you honestly think! Leave questions or comments! Thanks!**


End file.
